100 Theme Challenge: Forgotten
by Suyuness
Summary: I've been dead for a while now. Ten years, to be exact. It's great, being up in Heaven. But I kinda miss being back on Earth with all my friends. 100 Theme Challenge #35: Forgotten


I do not own South Park. If I did, Stan and Kyle would be gay lovers and Cartman would be dead.

_**Forgotten – Kenny**_

I've been dead for a while now. Ten years, to be exact. It's great, being up in Heaven. But I kinda miss being back on Earth with all my friends. Sure, they've forgotten me by now, but I wish I could experience the things they've experienced. I may be in Heaven, but I can still see what goes on below.

I remember the first time I spied on my friends from Heaven. It was about a year after I officially died, and I was bored of all the monotonous crap going on in the Overworld. It was obvious they'd already forgotten about me by then—they even replaced me! And with _Butters, _of all people. I mean, Butters isn't all that bad, but he's such a mama's boy.

But, anyways, the first time I spied on my friends, they were running back and forth between houses trying to see the new Terrence and Philip trailer. Honestly, I thought I was gonna die a second time because I was laughing so hard. They looked like complete idiots! Why didn't they just go to Clyde's, or something? I mean, they knew he was gonna be watching it, too, so that would've been the logical thing to do. Ah, but my friends never were the brightest crayons in the crayon box.

I took it upon myself to watch over my friends after that, if only to just get a few laughs here and there. My favorite moment was when Stan was apologizing to Kyle when he abandoned him during their little 'Guitar Hero' faze. I've always known those guys were close, but that moment was just adorable! Ahh, I swear I scared half of Heaven when I saw that scene and had a freak-out moment.

I watched that pair closely for years after that as I waited for one of them to make a move. It took seven years of patient waiting, but eventually Kyle got up the nerve to ask Stan over after school one day when his parents weren't home. Stan, the oblivious fool he is, agreed without giving any heed to the ginger's faint blushing, and showed up at five as promised. Once there, he followed Kyle into the kitchen, and it was here where the Jewish boy kissed his closest friend.

I nearly died of joy when I saw this—it took them long enough, but finally the pair was officially an item! However, I didn't get to celebrate long, as Kyle's parents walked in just as this happened, and Kyle 'died,' so-to-speak, in his mother's eyes. I felt so upset for them. They'd finally experienced the happiest time of their lives—something I never achieved personally—and then Sheila Broflovski had to ruin it with her bitchy-ass overreaction. I felt like requesting to Jesus for her to die a slow and painful death for the hurt she caused her eldest son. Alas, though, I kept my mouth shut and just prayed that Stan's parents wouldn't take it as hard.

I had to fight myself not to watch those two's bedroom actions. I'm not pure—far from it, in fact—but I felt wrong whenever I watched them. So, I switched my attention to Cartman, my 'best friend.'

Cartman became even _more _anti-Semitic, if that was even possible. He tried everything in his power—which is surprisingly quite a bit—to 'rid South Park of its vermin,' as he would put it. He eventually ended up in jail from one of his little stunts. I found it funny, really. Cartman, who had once been a super-hero when he was younger, had ended up in jail—put there by his enemy, Mysterion, even.

Ah, but anyways, my friends' actions up until recently had me convinced they'd forgotten me. I'm fairly certain Cartman had forgotten me long ago, and that didn't bother me any, but I became upset when I realized that Stan and Kyle, too, hadn't given me a second thought since my funeral. I had always considered them to be good friends, despite the fact that they often discriminated me for being poor. But, when I realized that they didn't think the same, I began to mope around. Jesus, noticing this, asked me what was wrong, and I responded by saying that my friends didn't remember me.

"But, child, they _do _remember you," Jesus responded, a little shocked that I would suggest such a thing. He waved his hand, and a small cloud appeared in front of us. Within the cloud, there was an image of Stan and Kyle standing in front of a grave with flowers in their arms.

**oOo**

Kyle stood beside his love, Stan, a bouquet of white roses in his arms. He watched the grave solemnly. It was here that his friend, Kenny McCormick, had been buried all those years ago. The red-head felt ashamed. He hadn't once visited his friend's grave, and the only reason he did today was because today was graduation—a day the blond should've lived to experience.

"Oh, Stan… I feel so ashamed," Kyle whispered, voicing his thoughts so his raven-haired partner didn't get worried. He hung his head in shame, and a couple tears rolled down his cheek. "I forgot all about Kenny… He would be so upset with me."

Stan rubbed the red-head's back gingerly. "It's okay, Kyle," he tried to assure the Jew. "I'm sure Kenny would understand." He moved his hand up to Kyle's shoulder and rested it there. "Go ahead and put the flowers on the grave."

Kyle nodded and knelt down. He rested the flowers in front of the headstone, then stood back up and turned to Stan, tears falling freely from his eyes. He laid his cheek on the taller boy's chest, and the raven-haired teenager wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders protectively.

"It's okay," Stan whispered as he rubbed the Jew's back comfortingly. Tears escaped his eyes, now, too, and he buried his face in Kyle's soft curls in an attempt to hide them. "It's okay..."

**oOo**

I gasped. They _did _remember me! My eyes welled up. I had assumed they had just forgotten completely about.

It feels good to know that I wasn't completely forgotten.

* * *

100 Theme Challenge #35: Forgotten

This would be my… fifth completed challenge. =3 It's kinda sad, really, but eh. *shrug* I like how it turned out.


End file.
